Alex Bailey
Alexandra Marie Bailey (known as Alex Bailey) is an original character from The Land of Stories series, ''and one of the two main characters of the series. Personality Alex is described in ''The Wishing Spell as a bookworm, eager to please her teachers and impress her classmates. Because of this, she is often teased and made fun of behind her back, and spends her lunch breaks alone, reading. She is described as being very lonely4. It is likely due to her peers' jealousy that they isolate her for her genius. When she and her brother arrive in the Land of Stories, she is very excited to see all of the famous sites and meet her favorite "characters"; to the point of occasionally getting emotional over it because the fairy tales meant so much to her as a child. She feels that the fairy tales characters are her only friends. Story 1 the wishing spell Alex and Conner work as a team to solve the Wishing Spell's riddle and collect the items they need to return to their world. After defeating the Evil Queen, Alex finds out she is part fairy and is related to the Fairy Godmother. 2 The Enchantress Returns When their mother is kidnapped, Alex and Conner return to the Land of Stories. The kingdoms are under attack from the Enchantress, and Alex finds out she is a 'part' of the magic spell the Enchantress is trying to use to create a portal because she is the 'heir to the throne of magic'18. She and Conner assemble the Wand of Wonderment to stop the Enchantress. In the end, Alex manages to defeat the Enchantress, albeit with her empathy rather than her magic. When the gateway to her world closes, she chooses to stay in the Land of Stories to learn magic from her grandmother. 3 a grimm warning Alex is accepted into the Fairy Council and is immediately faced with difficult choices; her grandmother falls ill, making her Acting Fairy Godmother, and the Land of Stories is under attack from the Grande Armée and the Masked Man. She makes up a battle plan and, aided by Conner, convinces Trollbella and Elvina's armies to join their forces. Her magic rallies the armies together and helps save the kings and queens. After the battle, she becomes the new Fairy Godmother and founds the Happily Forever After Assembly. 4 beyond the kingdoms Alex has become obsessed with finding the Masked Man and is thrown out of the Fairy Council because of the obsession leading to her neglecting her Fairy Godmother duties. Upset, she flees to the Giant's Castle, where she finds Mother Goose. She promises to help Alex. Her grandmother sends her a magical moth to show her a memory of the Masked Man, revealing his identity. She meets Cornelius and Rook, who have discovered the Masked Man's hideout. Alex and Mother Goose return to their friends and the quest to find the Masked Man begins. They follow him into the books, first to Oz, then to Neverland and Wonderland. They are lead to believe the Masked Man has gone back to the Land of Stories and try to follow him, splitting up in two groups, but they have been tricked into going into the wrong books. Alex and Mother Goose end up in King Arthur's story. Alex falls in love with Arthur but knows she has to make the Portal Potion and save the kingdoms, so they must part. She travels back into the Land of Oz alone, meets up with her friends, and returns to the Land of Stories to find the Fairy Palace destroyed. She and Conner prepare themselves to travel back to their own world to build their own army to defeat the Masked Man. 5 An Author's Odyssey Alex and Conner travel to the Otherworld and collect Conner's stories from Mrs. Peters. They visit their mother Charlotte and have a family dinner with her and Bob. Alex travels with Conner into some of his short stories to recruit characters and form an army to fight the Masked Man, the Wicked Witch of The West, the Queen of Hearts, and Captain Hook, so they could save the Land of Stories. As they travel through Conner's stories he learns a lot about himself. Alex is very proud of her brother for creating such amazing worlds through his writing. Conner's characters are secretly taken to Charlotte and Bob's hospital to stay while they wait to travel to the Land of Stories. However, some doctors discover the characters, so Charlotte tells them that they are performers for a show that will be put on for the patients. Alex uses her magic to help the characters put together their show. When all of Conner's characters have been recruited and the show is over, Alex and Conner announce they are ready to go back to the Land of Stories and fight back against the Masked Man's armies. Alex goes to the bathroom, mistaking someone for Trollbella, and is attacked by Morina. Morina showers her with dust and Alex is cursed to feel nothing but anger. She then disappears with the entire bathroom. 6 Worlds Collide In Worlds Collide, she went on a rampage through the Otherworld, controlled by the witches19. The witches put her to sleep when they didn't need her, and since she is only controlled when she is awake, she tried to contact her brother in her sleep, so she could ask him to kill her. Unfortunately, she and her brother were never asleep at the same time, so she resorted to leaving messages in a place in the twins' shared mindscape, knowing Conner would dream of going there whenever he felt stressed. She did manage to contact Arthur once, and she warned him of the impending danger. Emotional moments are also capable of freeing Alex from control, though only for a brief amount of time. References # ↑ TLOS III, ch 1, p. 15 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 1, p 12 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 5, p 57 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 1, p 14 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 17 # ↑ TLOS II ch 22 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 4, p. 75 # ↑ TLOS III, ch 28, p. 425 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 24, p. 331 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 1, p. 39 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 3, p. 61 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 1, p. 17 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 18, p. 310 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 410 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 10, p. 148 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 28, p. 395 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 3, p. 55 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 24, p. 438 # ↑ Revealed in Worlds Collide, page 96 # ↑ TLOS I, ch 22, p. 405 # ↑ TLOS II, ch 27, p. 472 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 11, p. 161 # ↑ TLOS IV, ch 24, p. 332 Category:Bailey twins